happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pyro Python
This is the current talk page status, to view it's archive, click the link: User talk:Pyro Python/Archive Re: Godzilla killed Flaky? No, I'm not certain where this was said. My best guess is this forum the HTF website has, where fans can post questions and then the creators answers them. I cannot remember the url or name of the site; I only found it because some user showed it to me over a year ago. I think you might be able to find it via the HTF official website, though, like I said, I'm not 100% sure if this was actually said or not. (Gala0008 20:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC)) Re: Space and Cosmos Actually I think I'll like to create it myself (thanks for offering anyway). Oh, and I've noticed that you're quite the guy on You Tube and have even had feature videos. I also commented on one of you're many videos (try guess which one...)Wikiguy 05:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) article hey, do you think it is a good idea for me to make an article called "couplings" and talking about them, or should they just stay on this page? I love splendid 00:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) a stupid but may work idea So pyro i was just wondering since i cant register for fanfiction net certain reasons maybe i could create a htf fanfiction wiki. So here's how it works. 1. the users could post their fan fics on a page by clicking the create a new article button and then whenever they uptdate it it would be either for spellchek rating check or to creat a new chapter to their story. 2. there will be certain ratings for a story depending on the content. 3.if there is any vandlism of stories i will send a message to them the first time and if they do it anymore i might suspend them or ban them. So i thought i'd just ask you especcily since your the creator of a such a succseful wiki do you think this one will ever catch up? Re: You Tube Really? I just clicked on the link on your home page and I thought I saw a lot. No offence, but I'm kind of confused.Wikiguy 10:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) video sometimes, i wish that my AMV could go on the front page I love splendid 18:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) well pyro... 1. yes just like that.a user can creat a story and update it to add a new chapter or anything else. 2. well origanally i meant ratings as in kids-teen-adult-content but i gues that could work both ways. 3.yea i havent fully figured out how to stop vandlism on some other wiki i created but i would also do that. and no i had no intensions to at all relate to the fannon wiki. fanfiction wiki the fanon wiki is stuff for like fan charectors fan videos creating fake information about the shows charectors ect. this is for posting fan stories so no this has no intensions on relating to the fanon wiki.and yes you are right on that. Space and Cosmos is complete I completed the Space and Cosmos page (at long last) there are a few glitches that I'm not sure how to get rid of, but apart from that it's all fine. That felt like a good ol' remenisant of the olden days of editting when there was lots to do on this wiki and lots of pages to make. Oh, and what do you think of the pages I've made such as Sniffles Inventions, The Cursed Idol, Military, Monsters, Locations, The Demon, The Whale and so forth? Sometimes I was a bit worried about some of them.Wikiguy 04:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Let me know if you need articles. Hi again.Just to be sure,you can leave a message on my talk page if you need articles or an article check up.Thanks. Another media archive suggestion Hi Pyro, i have another media archive suggestion, this time, i made the video: thumb|left|350px It's the HTF theme song on a cellphone! Trust me, i'm a pioneer composing the song for cellphone, and NZA01 isn't my youtube account (i don't have one). it wont let me post images why dosn't this wiki allow me to post images?Ultrablastic123 18:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Flaky Talk Page Hello there Pyro, you know in the Flaky article people want to edit it everyday in the section heading 'Gender Dispute'. So there's an happening to no edit everyday by me and Ultrablastic123 and Yoyi22 didn't stop bothering me asking 'you can't say if people don't edit the article everyday, they edit all year and all day if they want' Also People (who is Yoyi22) have edited it today in the sectionheading about her Gender again. I talked to no to and them didn't stop bothering at me in the Content whatever called 'Warning to no edit Tomorrow or everyday' is it not perfect. Mommy said: We must dodge it. Mommy is right. Dodge it please. Dymanda 21:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Article: Flaky As LMBFanDymandaFan said, we are saying to him that he can't tell us when to edit the articles, but i didin't edited the "Gender Dispute" part, i only put the Flaky image again, the template was edited and that maked the image name appear instead of the image, that's why he is sending you the message above, but he didin't knew that i didin't edited the Gender Dispute.Yoyi22 17:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) PD:Remember when i make a mess on the charcter introductions article? Sorry for making that, i didin't knew how to revert the edits and use the templates, i'm really sorry about that. New Character! It's official-a new Happy Tree Friends character is coming to the show! Who it is, we thumb|472px|right|Here they are... do not know yet, but they have released their silouetes. I'm justing that the one on the right is a pig wearing one of those 1950's barber shop clothes, and the one on the left is a very small shark or a platypus or a bird or something. And we're probably going to see them both in an episode, the loser would just be featured once or twice. Oh, and remember I created that Greastest Movie Deaths ever blog? Well, I think I've found what just might be the best ever. Wikiguy 10:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) thumb|462px|left|What it-It'll change your life! I'm Back! I have returned to using this site (though probably not for long) and have some great new ideas for new episodes. I will post them in time on my blog page, please feel free to comment on them. -Lumpy84 02/27/10 3:39 PM couple what is your favourite HTF couple? I love splendid 02:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Character's top information An unregistered contributer has been messing up the main character's pitctures and top information, and I don't know how to fix it. Please do something if you get your computer fixed and have a minute. -Lumpy84 03/17/10 8:11 AM Preditcting templates Hi, I think for some articles, we should put a template that says "The HTF wiki is not a crystal ball and is not always 100% accurate about future events" like if it says something about future episodes or characters and stuff that some people made speculations on, like who'll be starring, or personality. This is because I noticed many mistakes regarding future episodes and the new characters seem to have speculated stuff like "Truffles may be Russle's mate" Me! 21:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Lammy She needs to be put here. Me! 16:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Does Lammy have a past like Fliqpy? I understand Lammy's sickness, but look at her friend. She (and Mr. Pickle) are french, so this might rattle Flippy's memories; it even could let loose Fliqpy just by looking at her. Do anyone of you have any Help-or-Hinder?